Dances and Turntables
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: A DaveFef story at a highschool dance, the two unlikely classmates finally meeting up and discovering their true feelings for one another.


It was that time of year again, when the school dances finally started happening and the freshmen got excited, well, at least most of them did, there was that few that really didn't care. The student console always got happy about these events and tried their best to make them go overboard, it was honestly quite entertaining because they cared so much. Although the fact that they made a shit ton of money at these events was always scary.

The night had come so quickly, and even though the event wasn't that full of life three fourths of the time, the Peixes girl was still excited about it. Hell, she had to keep her image up, everyone saw her as the happy girl who was always excited about events. Of course, the dances were always better than the rest of school events, they all sucked, mostly because the Striders and the Scourge Sisters weren't in charge of those. Even though most of the time all they did was set things up for failed, sometimes those four pull through for the school, or just make life more entertaining as they get other kids caught for their small pranks. Good stories behind those, especially when they tried to pull the pranks on the Crocker and Egbert kids, oh yeah, their plan backfired so hard they shot through the wall, sad to say that they were literally shot through the wall. From then on no one tries to pull the blame on those two.

She waited outside the door, like everyone else, money in hand. This next part was so stupid, having the teachers put an X on your hand, they tell you not to graffiti yourself in class and then here it is, a poor excuse for an X or even a squiggly line that was meant to be an X, right here, on your hand. Stupid teachers. Anywho, she let them do what they did and made her way through the streamers taped on the top of the doorway, entering the dark room with the multicolored lights flashing all around. Kids swarmed into the room and made their ways into their groups, moving to either the center of the gym or to the sides. Feferi made her way to the bleachers near the back, taking a seat at the bottom step and taking out her phone. There really was nothing else to do besides that anyways.

Halfway through the dance she had gotten bugged by a few boys and did the 'snowball' dance with them, switching whenever the man at the mic would say snowball. Other than that and chatting with Aradia for a few minutes before she got stolen away by another group of girls, all she did was sit there and look at her phone, totally not scrolling through the tumblr dash.

It was then when that one song played, everyone stood up and Feferi was pulled along, dancing with her friends and getting lost in the music for at least half the song. The girl then noticed the room get a bit smoky. Was it smoke? A prank possibly? No, it was mist, they didn't have a fog machine at this school, did they? She lifted her phone and looked through the tags on her tumblr of her school dance, pictures from kids on top of the bleachers were on there, and being taken at this moment. The view was lovely, but you couldn't see much but a blur of kids, colors, and lights. But right there in the front of the gym, near the DJ station, the turntables, in the front there was the source of the fog.

She shifted through the wave of people, getting lost as she spun around a few times. Why did all the boys have to be so tall and why did all the girls choose to wear heels tonight BUT her? Taking a few steps back, she found her back hitting the small stage wall and a cloud of fog surround her. It seemed like the air was dry but at the same time moist and it smelt… odd? She furrowed her brow, looking around for some teacher to ask of this new smokescreen that has been added to the gathering of teenagers shoved into one gym and trying to get them to mingle, but there were no adults in sight. Feferi then looked up and saw a boy behind the turn tables, a small grin formed on her lips as she made her way along the stage and walked up the stairs.

Fixing her tank top, she watched the boy for a few seconds, one hand holding his headphones to his ear and turning a record in the other. Her dainty hand reached over and tugged at his jacket, odd thing to be wearing in a gym full of kids dancing, the thought just made her get a little hotter. "Hey uh, where did this fog machine come from?"

The boy turned to her, the green lights flickering across his shades as a smile tugged on his lips for a split second before vanishing just as fast as it came "I may or may not have possibly brought them."

"Sense when does Mr. Anime Shades let his brother dj the dance?"

"Oh what you sayin I'm not as good a dj as my bro? That hurts Peixes, that really hurts. I might as well just throw down these headphones and make my way across the dance floor, stunnin everyone with my hella dance moves and sick fires."

She rolled her eyes playfully at him and from what she could see, he raised his brow with an amused expression painted on his face. "So uh, you got anyfin on here that isn't just sappy teenage dream music?"

"The lady wants to hear real music now huh? Or should I say reel?"

And there it was, the quick smile that was already growing on her that appeared to be the cutest sight ever. The boy took off his headphones and handed them to her, changing the music to one of his cds. A wide grin grew on her face as she closed her eyes, both hands holding down the headphones and just simply enjoying the flow of the music that hit her ears. She then sneaked a peek at him, finding a full fledged smile on his lips. His hands moved swiftly along the turntables as he changed the song for the people once again.

"Hey Dave?" she asked, handing him back the headphones.

He turned to her and raised a brow, as if in a response of 'Yeah?'

"Can you teach me how to use those?" his expression seamed shocked at first before nodding and taking a step back, offering her to stand in front of him.

Her hands hovered over the turntables as his hovered over hers. She glanced over her shoulder at him, watching his one gloved hand land on hers and push it over the instrument, the other moving away to hold his headphones to his head once more. Daves hand made her press down on it, helping her change the song. He leaned over and whispered the songs that she was changing them to, telling her what would be lined up and playing next. Feferi nodded, finally landing on a song she wanted. Spinning around, she faced him and blushed slightly before taking off the headphones and grabbing his arm, pulling him down to the dance floor.

"Stairway to Heaven?" he murmured as she placed his hands on her hips and her arms slide around his neck. He tilted his shades down so his eyes peered over, staring at her in mild confusion. "This is like a ten minute song, and honestly Fef, we only share one class together, hell we don't even talk to one another, why the sudden change in attitude towards all of this?"

She shrugged, swaying back and forth with him. "I don't minnow, you seemed to take charge immediately when you found your wave behind me and taught me how to use the turn tables, a little."

He got a little wide eyed at her and glanced around before remembering she could see his eyes and his hands were locked on her waist and couldn't fix a thing. The Strider boys face flushing slightly as he kept his pokerface as best he could, good thing basically everyones faces were pink due to the heat of the room and the lack of drinks because everyone didn't bring their own and they somehow forgot that water fountains exist. "Well then I guess you could be right. We may never know although."

Her eyes batted at him, letting a warm smile form on her lips "Ive always liked you, Dave." she murmured, leaning up and pressing her lips against his.

The cool kid didn't show much of a reaction, but after a second or two he leaned into the kiss, relaxing his somehow tense body and pulling her a little closer. After he let that moment last a few more seconds, he leaned back and rested his forehead on hers "We should hang out more often, Feffles. Too bad our siblings will-"

A light flashed over the two, blinding them both and a hand moved to his shades and pushed them over his eyes.  
"Look at my baby bro getting the girl!"

"get in the way…" he breathed, pushing up the collar on his jacket and taking a few steps back into the crowd, Feferi mimicking the movements and making her way back to the bleachers. When he got back to the dj station a hand slapped down onto his shoulder and behind the pointy shades, the other Strider winked "Oh yeah, many thank for that lovely show and stunt you pulled."

"No prob." Dirk grinned as Dave put the headphones back on, planning the rest of the songs for the night. It wasn't long until the night was over, the last slow song played as the teachers flicked the lights on before the song was over and kicked everyone out. The station was cleaned up and packed up as the two Striders made their way out.

Dirk made his way to the car and started packing things away, and out of the corner of his reflected shades, a figure stood on a rock and waited for her ride. Why her sister wasn't here yet was a mystery, but he made his way over to her and placed his jacket over her shoulders, making her jump. "The climate change is always weird after a dance, huh? Hot room full of teens then walking out to the freezing cold, hence why I always wear a jacket, but tank tops seem to work for you."

She gave a small smile and held the jacket closer, "Thanks…" her voice gentle as she turned to look towards him "I had fun tonight, even though we only saw each otter for aboat, possibly twenty minutes, maybe less?"

He nodded, watching her sisters car pull up in the distance and leaned up, placing a warm kiss on her cheek and made his way back to the car, helping his brother put everything away. As much as he tried, he could wipe that smile off of his face, and neither could she.

He watched her, taking her notes down and listening to the teacher. She glanced back at him, giving a small wave, his oversized jacket looking just a little baggy on her but made it as well look like she had a boyfriend, which you know, could totally be happening in the future, who knows? Maybe it was happening right now, right in front of their eyes. But for now, lets just see how this day plays out, and hope siblings don't get involved.


End file.
